dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Isobel Rose
Isobel Rose is a 9th level Eldathyn Life Cleric played by Pipo Gonzales. Intro Simple. Prudent. Girl-next-door. Krig Krig Uvar sister. Isn't it ironic? Don't you think? Description Appearance Dark hair, fair skin, greyed eyes from too much studying. She doesn’t have weapons – she’s an Eldathyn life cleric and thus, an advocate of peace and defensive approach during encounters. Her shield is her best friend during encounters – giving her defense and doubles as her focus. Personality Though born from a lore bard of Oghma for a father (Arthus Rose – Welsh descent) and an Eldathyn knowledge cleric (Daniela Gonzalez – Spanish af) for a mother, she has adapted her mother’s shy and submissive nature more than her father’s confident and brash demeanor. In terms of motivations and character, she is extremely shy and awkward in situations (but Krig Krig Uvar changed that). She is still extra clumsy though and would endanger herself if it means getting monster information and finding medicinal properties from monster leftovers. During encounters she prefers a defensive stance, healing people more than causing damage to enemies. In desperation, she might use offensive spells, or if only to give gentle repose or to end suffering (last hits). In dungeon delves, she is brave, knowing the rewards of knowledge and information and would willingly stay in front. In her downtime, a book would be great with a long luxurious bath in Eldath’s pools with a glass of expensive wine on the other hand. She is yet to learn more about fashion and boys from her sisters in KKU, but she has had crushes among adventurers she’s had adventures with – you’ll know when she protects them well. Biography A life of a cloistered scholar has never been a life of fun and excitement. Add that to a life living with mostly clergy men and the constant absence of her father, Isobel has longed for a break from the monotony of a routinary life. Listening to his father's stories of adventure (on the rare occasions of visiting) and learning much about monsters and fabled creatures from her mother, Isobel's curiosity of what lies outside the libraries of Oghma piques with each passing day. This led to the creation of a dream adventure - to finally see the world and write her own version of Harrison’s Internal Medicine or Gray’s Anatomy, or if not, a Bestiary that will rival that of Volo’s. Daniela knew that she cannot contain her daughter's longing for adventure much like her father's. And after much pleading, her mother finally approved of her leave from the Leaves of Learning once she reached her 18th year. And true to the predictions of the clerics of Oghma, Arthur and Daniela's daughter will leave the library before she reaches 20. Character Information Current Tier: 2 Magic Items * Tome of Understanding * Robe of Eyes * Dwarven Plate * Bag of Holding * Boots of Speed * +1 Shield Feats * Heavy Armor Master * Warcaster Class Abilities * Disciple of Life * Channel Divinity: Preserve Life * Blessed Healer * Divine Strike Class2 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Moments * "Fuego Sagrado!" * "Sanctuario!" * Shield of Faith: "Escudo de la Fe!" * (Mass) Healing Word: "Palabra sanadora (para todos)!" * Cure Wounds: "Curar heridas." * When party mates ask how she's doing:'' "Muy bien!" '' * Discovering new monsters: ''"Estupendo!"''__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters